Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ESD protection device.
Description of the Related Art
Various ESD protection devices have hitherto been proposed to prevent the breakdown of electronic equipment caused by electro-static discharge (ESD). For example, Patent Document 1 describes an ESD protection device that has, in a region connecting a pair of discharge electrodes to each other, a discharge-assisting section in which a conductive material coated with a nonconductive inorganic material is dispersed.
Patent Document 1: WO 2009-098944